Chapter One Hundred Fifteen of Doom
The one hundred fifteenth chapter of Eternal Destiny The Archer's Hunt: Part Thirteen "Alright then," Torrin said, levelling his blade. "Five against one? I've taken worse odds." CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED FIFTEEN OF DOOM "What happened? We were over there and now we're over here! And where's Rune? And Monica? And Caitlyn and Fred and Yliaster?" "Dolphin, calm down," Dana said. "It was Q's attack. She hit us and caused us to separate. Thank the gods some of us ended up together." "With all due respect, I can get us back to the settlement with Anoichtó," Roy offered. "But I can't tell which direction it's in; If we go too far in the other direction we may lose Sasha's protection and drown." "Ooh!" Dolphin exclaimed. "I can help!" Dolphin started twirling around in the water, shouting, "E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e! Okey-dokey, the people we were fighting before are that way!" "Echolocation," Dana realized. "Nice. Good thing we ended up with you." Roy fired a shot where Dolphin had pointed. "With all due respect, Anoichtó." A portal opened, and the three of them swam through. On the other side of the portal, a small tent sat on the riverbed. The entrance to the tent opened slightly and a person emerged. A human. "And you guys would be?" the person asked. "Dana," Dana said. "And this is Roy and Dolphin. From Team Triangle, the crew that just sort of wound up here. And I'm guessing you're Sasha?" She nodded. "Yeah. So what do you want with me?" "With all due respect, we're trying to find the settlement with the merfolk and hippocampi," Roy said. "There are a pair of adversaries there named C and Q who are damaging the river." "And we wanna go back and fight 'em," Dolphin cheerfully finished. "So we came this way." Sasha sighed. "Well, the center of the settlement - the place where Logrien always shows up - is that way. Shouldn't take long, just by swimming." "Thanks," Dana said. "Say, do you mind if I ask you something? If you're a daughter of Poseidon and you have power over seawater, why don't you just force C and Q to leave with ocean currents? Or just stop protecting them from drowning so they swim up on their own?" Sasha glared at her. "So you want me to use my powers to kill people? People that, just by virtue of them being in the Salt River, I know my father approves of? Remember, you can't get in here without his permission. He gave them permission and you want me to just go against his orders and say 'No, you have to leave. Toodles!'?" "With all due respect, when you put it like that..." Sasha waved her hand passively. "Doesn't matter. Point is, I'm not a fighter. I'm not going to force them to leave. If you guys want to, be my freaking guests." "Sorry to have disturbed you," Dana finally said. "Thanks for the directions." "No problem," Sasha said. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Fourteen of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Sixteen of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 13 October 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Sasha Sa'einn Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page